Saraha Buzzard (character)
Saraha is member of The Singing Mountain Clan of Dathomir Witches, though resides on the outskirts of Theed. 'Beginnings' Saraha was born to Delilah, a promising young Force Wielder at the time. Her father was Marcus, the son of a Singing Mountain Clan member whose sole purpose was for breeding. Like all fathers within the Clan, Marcus was uninvolved in the raising of his daughter. Weary of his life as a slave, Marcus petitioned for males to have a more prominent role in the Clan - this cost him his life. Saraha was educated by her mother and grandmother in the ways of the Force, as well as the values of the Singing Mountain Clan. Each and every day, the concept of "Never concede to evil" was repeated. Though as many know, the Singing Mountain Clan is not one's definition of good, but simply an example of the galaxy being neither black, nor white. Growing up, Saraha quickly found a love for animals, even in the fearsome Rancors, naming her own Rancor mount Hector. She was quickly instructed in the pain and destruction of the Empire as well, something that all of the Witches of Dathmoir were united in. 'Leaving Home' The Singing Mountain Clan is not one to lose members, but when Saraha was seventeen she felt a deep need to go, and help the Rebel Alliance. Raised to despise the Empire, and rightfully so, Saraha desired to do more to help and to reap more destruction on the Empire. Though an Imperial presence was had on Dathomir, the Singing Mountain Clan busied itself more with the Nightsister's, their sworn enemy. Saraha requested permission to go out into the Galaxy, and join the Rebel Alliance. At first, she was met with resistance, yet she was the only child of Delilah, and being able to sense the strong desire in Saraha, she brought the situation to the Leader of the Singing Mountain Clan. Surprisingly, the Clan Mother was quite pleased by Saraha's initiative, and gave her permission. Saraha was reminded though, "Never concede to evil", and that as long as she still held the Singing Mountain Clan's values and stayed true she would always be welcomed. Saraha did what was necessary before leaving. She released Hector, knowing that Dathomir was his home, to Izaryx, who gave her word she would care for him. She slipped her Lightwhip underneath her bed, knowing that "Force Wielders" would be attacked on sight in cities, and also as a promise to her mother that she would be back. She took the credits that she had looted from a few Imperials and bought herself a ticket to Dantooine, because she sensed a presence in the Abandoned Rebel Base. 'Life as a Rebel' Arriving on Dantooine, Saraha made the long journey out to the Rebel Base, and found exactly what she was looking for. Though the inhabitants of the Base were shocked at an unexpected arrival, they allowed Saraha to join. Previously, Saraha did not possess a surname, but when questioned about her name the Rebellion assumed she had a surname. Saraha quickly came up with the name of "Buzzard". Having been quite experienced in taking out Imperials on the ground it was suggested that she try space, unfortunately this was not to go well. Given a crash course in flying, Saraha took off from the Base and got into trouble right away. Ambushed by TIE Fighters, Saraha's ship was disabled and taken to an Imperial Space Station. She was quickly taken to a holding room as the Imperials had encountered several Rebel ships off of Dantooine and found it peculiar. Thinking that Saraha may have information, her life was spared in space. As she was imagining how she would take out the Imperials when they returned to her room, a droid's voice came over the comm in the room. She was informed that help arrived, seemingly the Rebel Alliance had tracked her ship fearing she was a Spy, or simply loose-lipped. Though "rescued" would not be her choice or word, Saraha was rescued by a Han Solo and Chewbacca and taken to Tansarri Station. 'Sidetracked' Arriving at Tansarri Station it soon became obvious that Saraha was not going to be returning to the Rebel Base anytime soon. Tasks needed to be done, and Saraha was felt to be the one to do them. Without a ship, Solo dropped Saraha off on Tantooine, and ended up in a tryst with Jabba the Hutt. Mistaking Saraha for another Saraha who owed him, she was dragged into completing tasks. Yet, these tasks allowed Saraha to finally see a world that she had been sheltered from. In the end, Jabba eventually came to respect Saraha and the two formed a shaky friendship. It was on Tatooine that Saraha was again able to help the Rebel Alliance on a mission which led her to Naboo. Here she fell in love with the beauty of Theed, and imagined one day owning a home here. But, Saraha ventured off to Corellia and Talus, one mission leading to another. Finally though, Saraha was done. A few months had flown by, and Saraha saw the Galaxy in a whole new light. 'Returning to Duty' Saraha quickly returned to the reason for her leaving Dathomir - the Rebel Alliance. She slashed various Imperials, and set her mind to improving her abilities in space. Eventually she was promoted to Trooper, and then Sergeant Major. Yet, thoughts of Theed still lingered. Having saved up enough credits, Saraha purchased a home and filled it with the mementos of her adventures. Still though, something was missing. She missed the companionship that she had with Hector, and desired to have a pet. Saraha eventually tamed a baby Ronto, whom she named Charlie. Instead of Charlie caring for her in combat, as Hector had done, Saraha cared for Charlie. Eventually though, she decided that Charlie did not have to fight, but could instead enjoy peace in a Galaxy full of fighting. Saraha's hobby quickly became that of genetically creating pets for others. 'Homeward Bound' After being gone a year, there was a strong desire to return home in Saraha. Booting up her starship she hyperspaced to Dathomir. Yet, all was not the same when she arrived. Saraha found out that her grandmother had been killed by a Nightsister. This event prompted Saraha to stay longer than she intended. She joined the rest of her clanswomen in attacking the Nightsister's, and considered coming back home. The Singing Mountain Clan was her home, and in a way needed her more than the Rebel Alliance. The Leader of the Singing Mountain Clan surprised Saraha again though when she questioned Saraha as to when she planned to return to duty. Taken aback, Saraha informed her of her intentions to stay. "The War in the Galaxy still rages." "Yes Clan Mother." "You are still passionate about the Rebellion, I can sense it" "I am far more passionate about our Clan, and annihalting the Nightsisters." "The Nightsisters will always be here, as will we. Our battle will always rage. The Empire and the Rebellion's War though, that war will have an end. The Rebellion will either be crushed, or the Empire will fall." "I shall return then." "You shall go where you are needed, and you know where that is. As I said to you a year ago, as long as you are a Singing Mountain Clan Witch through and through, then we will always welcome you back." "Thank you, Clan Mother." So, Saraha returned to Naboo, returned to the fighting, returned to where she was needed. 'A Highpoint' Saraha continued in her fight for the Rebellion, even though it is an uphill battle. Eventually, the Imperials and Rebels began to make bolder moves, entering cities. Here, Saraha was in her element of ground combat. As the months dragged on, Saraha was promoted numerous times as positions opened due to deaths and her own contributions in the war. "Colonel Buzzard", said the husky General at Keren. "Yes" "You've been doing quite well and have done a lot for the Rebellion", he said. "I will always serve the Rebellion, whether we rise into the sun or fall into the ashes" A bit of a smirk came upon his face, "Yes, I'm well aware of your Clan's devotion to the Rebellion" Her eyes narrowed, "I don't think you know anything about our Clan and where our devotions lie. You only take what you hear and fantasize it how you please. General" He sighed, "Colonel I did no-" "I have heard your apologies enough times General regarding my family. I am suprised you even apologized for such a gentle remark" Saraha had despised the General for a long time now as he frequently made snarky remarks and insults regarding her family, her home, her lifestyle. She knew not where his opinons on the Singing Mountain Clan formed, but he was a pure example of why men need to be governed by Women. His face grew stiff and stern, "Colonel Buzzard, I am here to inform you that the Rebellion has decided to promote you to General, not to argue with you" Her eyes still remained narrowed at him, imagining in her mind feeding him to a Ran- "Colonel Buzzard, these are yours", he said as he outstretched his hand, holding a new pair of stripes for her promotion. With a flick of her hand, Saraha manipulated the stripes up and into her hand. "Thank you General", she said hiding her disgust of him. "You are welcome...General" 'The Falldown' Her eyes slowing flickered open, and then closed once more. She heard voices, but she couldn't understand them, her head was heavy, her mind clouded, her body weak. She could not fight the darkness that was engulfing her, so she let it take her within. The last thing she recalled was walking out of the Theed Starport, she had just arrived back from Dathomir and was about to head to her home when she was approached by four Elite Stormtroopers. "Halt", they all said in unison. She did as they said, keeping her head lowered and her mind focused on their movements. Something though was off, four Elite Stormtroopers in Theed? This sight was more common in Coruscant than Theed, and even so only two at most would be present here. No, something was wrong she knew it within her heart. And then she felt it, a slight prick in her neck come from behind her; an unnoticed sniper atop of the Starport. Her hand immediately went to the dart in her neck and quickly pulled it out, but it was to late. The effects of the dart were already taking effect. She felt a tingling feeling in her neck, almost acidic like. She tried to manipulate the air to push the Elites back, to give her some sort of time, but her hands were experiencing the same feeling as her neck. Her entire body was consumed by it! She could barely move, she couldn't do anything, but crumple upon the ground. The Elites were about 20m away, still walking, without hurry. The pain increased, her body was consumed by this acidic feeling, she felt as if she was on fire that possessed a bitter feeling. It was nothing she had ever felt before, a Nightsister's lightning seemed pleasant compared to the pain that had consumed her. She screamed in agony, trying to block out the pain and release her own. It pierced the hearts of nearby civilians who were peeking out of their homes, even those who were loyal to the Empire. The Elites finally reached her, surrounding her like a snake does its prey. Her pain was only increasing, as she lay writhing on the ground. Still, they took out their batons and beat her, hitting her left and right, hitting her with no mercy, they beat her until she lay limp upon the ground. "You two, take her to the shuttle", the Stormtrooper gestured with his baton to the shuttle straight down from the Starport. They saluted him, picked up Saraha, and headed towards their destination. "Shouldn't have to re-apply the medicine for at least 4 hours", the Sniper had crawled down from his hiding spot upon seeing the poison taking its effect and had finally re-grouped with the other four Stormtroopers. "We should have her in a holding bay by then", the leading Stormtrooper responded. "Looks like they have her in the shuttle, let's load up", the Sniper said. 'Behind It All' The doctor sat in front of some vials and computers, holding a datapad in front of him, intently watching the resuls displayed upon the screen overhead. "Argh!", he slammed his datapad down on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. "No success, yet again?", a young man replied from his own lab area. "I just can't get this formula right, each and every time around half, give or take, of the Midochlorians are destoryed, but these core ones remain! It just doesn't make sense, if we can take out half we should be able to take out the rest. If we can't take out the rest, they just regenerate to their former number", he looked intently at his datapad trying to find a solution to his problem. The door slid open and a man wearing an Imperial uniform, but with an awfully familiar face, walked in. "Boys we have another Force Sensitive coming in for you, we'll be switching between interrogating her and you boys testing her and such", he said. "Sure, thanks Arch. How's your undercover work coming", the young man answered. "Crappy, I'm a General by those Rebels, but they don't trust me one bit. I get to stand in as commander during those damn invasions, but they won't let me in to anything else. I have to go get some food quick and then explain myself", he walked back out through which he came. "Doubt that will go well", both the young man and the doctor began to chuckle. 'The Missing General and A Mother's Intuition' Mon Montha sat, looking at the papers given to her by a Rebel Commander. The thought briefly crossed her mind if the Rebellion would ever win this battle, if the dictatorship now in place would ever return to a democracy. She was eternally devoted to the Rebellion though, donating all of her time and even taking up residence at the Hidden Rebel Base on Dantooine. No, she would never leave the Rebellion and return to a more relaxing life, the Rebellion had become a part of her life. "Ahem", a SpecOps Trooper cleared his throat, breaking Montha's thought. "Oh, I'm sorry", she looked up at the Trooper, "What is it Trooper?" "Have you been informed about the missing General?" "I have, has anything been found?" "Yes, we were getting some info from our one Rebel Spy, it was just by chance that someone mentioned General Buzzard in the background, anyway our Spy knows of her and is positive that she is at the Space Station where he's undercover." "I suppose a plan has been arranged to return her safely?", Mon Montha was well aware of how the SpecOps team worked, running their own operation and doing things before they even had to be told. "Yep, our only concern though is that our Spy's cover will be broken." "I believe that one of our General's lives is worth that, he has gathered a great deal of data while he has been there. I was just reading over the report here, from what he's found I think we have enough to go on." "Very well, then we will inform him and leave in two days", he saluted Montha, turned, and walked out ---------------------- Delilah sat on her knees, looking over the area. Though foggy, her keen eyes were able to see the Clan's Cave and the villages below, watching for trouble from the Nightsisters who had been frequently attempting to attack. She saw no danger, which allowed her mind to return to the troubling feeling she had been feeling for almost a month. Saraha, her daughter, her firstborn, her only remaining child; she was in danger. Saraha is in trouble, hurt. The Imperials... "Delilah", Azzenaj approached cautiously, breaking Delilah's thoughts. "Sister", Delilah did not even look up, she had a bond with Azzenaj, they were more than Clan Sisters, but Sisters by blood. Azzenaj sat beside her sister, her stern face and tense body prepared for any movement or attack. She could see her sister's troubled mind, and felt at times that she was looking at herself. Each possessed the dark, brown locks of their mother, a defiant jaw, and a fine nose. The only difference was their eyes, Azzenaj's were brown, like her father's, while Delilah's were purple, like their mother's. "Something is stirring within in, what is it?", her voice did not possess sympathy, it never did. No one thought this unusual, except any OffWorlders that came into contact with her. "Saraha, I am worried for her", Delilah looked up and across the foggy land. "Perhaps this would not be the case if she had remained with the Clan", "Azzenaj..", Delilah was weary of her sister's constant pessimistic view over her daughter's chosen path. "She should have remained after mother passed", the bitterness Azzenaj had been concealing for so long finally broke through. "Augwynne desired for her to return" Azzenaj came to her feet, holding her pike vertical, and the anger that so many of her Clan members feared came through, "Augwynne is young, foolish, naive, and full of false hope! She simply let her go because she hopes and truly believes that Saraha's newfound rank will give her the power to break the blockade that, in Augwynne's mind, imprisons us!" "Azzenaj, please, please calm yourself! I am begging you.." Azzenaj inhaled the fresh air, slowly calming herself. "Unlike Augwynne, I have no intention of abandoning my home". Delilah sighed, Azzenaj's distate for Augwynne was beginning to show. Her anger was lit more often and so many times Delilah would think that Azzenaj hated Augwynne - something that would surely cause Azzenaj to be exiled. "I just want my daughter to come home safely Sister"... 'Returned Safely' He looked at the screen, five minutes late...He surveyed the room and the hall leading into it, nothing unusual...He approached the Force Sensitive, still alive. he wondered just where the SpecOps were; they were meticulous about following through with their missions. He was ready, all of his research and obtained data had been downloaded into his personal datapad, he had gathered all of the supplies needed for the Force Sensitive's mission home - his palms were sweaty. Suddenly six stormtroopers approached the glass door to the research room. "Open up" He almost hesitated, but instead approached the panel by the door, entering the access code for entrance. He held his breath; something in his gut told him to let them make the first move. "What is the status of Patient 211732?" He cleared his throat and steadily walked over to the monitor, "She is still breathing and her Midochlorians number has dropped significantly since she arrived. I don't have any data available concerning her interrogations". He hands were in his pocket, gripping his datapad tightly. Yet again, six stormtroopers approached the glass door to the research room. His stomach dropped. He cleared his throat nervously, "I guess they're anxious to hear about the patient's health", he offered a nervous smile. Once more he entered the access code and the troops entered. The commander of the first stormtroopers to arrive posed the question, "What is your assignment" "We've been ordered by the Lead Research Scientist to dispose of the Force Sensitive" "Shouldn't be to hard", the commander posed his carbine over Saraha's chest "No!", all of the stormtroopers faced him, "The chemicals used to destroy the Midochlorians are dangerous, you put a laser shot into her and this whole station will blow up via a chain reaction" "How were you instructed to dispose of her", the commander posed the question to the newly arrived troopers. "We were told to ask him", he pointed at the scientist. He wiped the sweat from his brow, "Here is what we will do, we will move her by her bed", he unstrapped the bed from its foundation so it could hover, "and will take her to one of the escape pods, we'll eject it and once it's a safe distance away the station can blow it up" "Lead the way", the commander and his five stormtroopers followed behind the scientist, with the six other stormtroopers following behind. They walked down the long hall ways, he knew which escape pods would be the closest to the SpecOps own shuttle, which was to be carefully situated so it wouldn't be picked up by the stations scanners. "We've been using the escape pods on this side of the ship, apparently they're the ones not expected to be used first", he lied. He carefully stopped in front of a door leading to escape pod, and then ducked under the bed as the sound of fire opened up. The six troopers following directly behind him fell to the ground, taken by surprise. "Ok, let's get out of here", one of the disguised SpecOps commented. The scientist merely nodded in agreement. They all proceeded to fill into two escape pods. "Our shuttle's magnetic field should pick us up then", he hit the eject button. "And then home we go, by the way nice bit about the explosion from the lasers; thought we were going to have to make a mess of that research room" He gave a sign of relief, "I wasn't kidding, she's a bit of an explosive till those chemicals make there way out of her body" "That's pretty wild man", another SpecOps added. The escape pods gave a jilt as the SpecOps ship picked them up, they eventually heard a knock on the outside, to which they responded by opening the escape pod hatch. A crew member gestured for them to get on board. -------------------- Mon Montha entered the medical center of the Hidden Rebel Base of Dantooine. Approaching the group of SpecOps troops, she gave her thanks for the safe return of the General, and then made her way over to the scientist. He was fiddling with the medical equipment picked up from the station, placing and attaching wire here and there. "Did you manage to secure your data?", she looked directly at him, hoping to read his answer before he even spoke. "I did", grabbing the sweaty datapad, he withdrew the disk and handed it over. "Thank you, hopefully this will help. How is she?", her tone filled with genuine concern. "About the same, I'm just getting all of this equipment set up right now", he coughed, "But we'll see how she does, it will take awhile, but we'll see". 'Several Months Later...' She had gained almost all of her skills back, though her ability to manipulate the force was not as strong as it used to be. She was assured though that, in time, it would return to its former glory. She practiced day and night, attempting to lift something into the air, to feel what the next move would be of her duelist, but when things did not become better quickly, fear became present int her mind. And it was then that she decided she needed to go home, knew that even though she was sick she would still be taken care of by her family. Though the Rebellion had been caring for her, they had still demoted her due to her inability to contribute to the Galactic Civil War. So one day, she walked over to the starport terminal and hyperspaced home to Dathomir. She was greeted with tears from her mother, smiles from her sisters, and a sly smile from Azzanaj who commented, "I told you you should not have left for the Rebellion", upon hearing Saraha's story. -------------------- The days and nights spread quickly over the desolate planet. Saraha assimilated back into the daily life she knew before joining the Rebellion. The life of gathering food, fending off Nightsister attacks, arranging the stars in the sky. Yet, a dark force was spreading across Dathomir, one that would change everything. 'A Quarantine of Immigrants' The spaceport that lay down the mountainside, across the river, was of usual emptiness. A stray person would occassionaly find themselves on the planet, perhaps intentionally, most times by accident. However, as of late, more and more persons appeared, the hum of their spacecraft continually breached the ears of those sleeping in the night. In the day, they could be seen, speeding away on their speeders. Some, Saraha recognized. She still had her own BARC hidden on her datapad; the insignias on these speeders tended to be difficult to discern. It was not only the speeders she recognized though, it was the immigrants themselves. Certain days, before dawn crept across the sky, Saraha would travel down the mountain and across the river, examing those who arrived. At times, she saw the familiar face of a Rebel or the unwelcomed face of an Imperial. She remained hidden under her cloak, though curious to understand the intent of so many foreigners. Yet, Saraha was aware of the driving desire of these individuals, though failing to connect the pieces. Saraha was aware of the virus, the plague, which had begun to ravage the life she knew. She had seen firsthand the damage done to those infected. The grizzly rancor, covered in swellings of pus, eyes blinded by cataracts, who had attempted to cross the bridge to the village. Only to fall into the canyon below. Or, Lilia, found with Nightsisters, all of them covered in the gruesome hives of the disease; none recalling the feud between their blood. These foreigners were here for the plague. -------------------- The sun was beginning to peak once more over the mountaintops. Saraha gracefully pulled her hood over her hair, equipping her lightsaber upon her belt, heading towards the doorway. "Many an early morning you have left this same way", Delilah's soft voice broke the silence of the morning. Startled, Saraha turned to see her mother. "Good morning Mother", she moved to gather her composure. "What is so intriguing across the way?", her soft voice gathered a hint of severity. "I go to see why they have come Mother", Saraha's eyes were cast down to the dirt floor. "I know why you go Saraha, do not lie like a deceitful man", Delilah's voice had begun to rise, "I know your bonds to them, the ties you have to that life you led in their society, I see it, I saw it the very day they began to pour out of that starport". Saraha's eyes continued to survey the floor. Her mother's words were true. A part of her salviated at the possiblity of returning to the Rebellion, returning to the planets of faraway places, returning to the world she had joined. A part of her remained heavy with guilt though. So quickly had she been taken back into the home of her childhood, yet to leave once again? She was torn, conflicted, unsure. And so, she had returned to the starport day after day, just to see, maybe even feel, the place she had retired from. Saraha signed with resignation, "I am sorry Mother", finally raising the courage to look at her. Delilah clenched her jaw, "Mar-cus...was an adventurer himself", the words were filled with poison, "A captured...adven-turer. ''A game was had the year of our union-", she cleared her throat roughly, "the male slaves released, for us to capture whom we wanted. To maybe aid our sight in a decent mate. He was the last to be found. I'd found others, but they were clearly weak, not worthy of any of the blood of our women; Azzenaj suggested killing them, so we did. He was so well hidden though, he'd even gathered himself a weapon in the time of the hunt, that I selected him", Delilah's gaze had begun to drift off. Saraha shifted uncomfortably, "Why are you speaking of him?", her eyes searching for the answer in her Mother's shifted gaze. Delilah stood up, walking over to her daughter, eye to eye, "So you know who I ''think of every single dawn you creep out the doorway, who I see, who I remember", her gaze was stern, her eyes harsh in their stare. An awkward silence had fallen over the room. Joining the Flood The events of the previously week had weighed heavily on Saraha. For so long had she remained in the dark to her Mother's true feelings of her exploration, yet how calm her Mother had remained through it all. Was she not the one who had petitioned the Clan Mother when Saraha wished to join the Rebellion? Her own mind remained in confusion, but she had relinquished her morning ritual. But, on this morning, Saraha woke with a new perspective, with a hungry desire. She wanted to go. She needed to go. With movements that did not seem her own, Saraha hastened her gear on, her lightsaber fitting snugly in her belt, her BARC humming as if it had never been put away for all those months. And she was off. Across the river, she easily followed behind a group of travelers, all on their own speederbikes. The drive was long, Saraha could only imagine the days it would take riding a Rancor. Eventually, Saraha could tell they were close, the outcrops of a few buildings began to break through the fog. She chuckled to herself, noting one being a starport of similar size to the one near her home. Her moment of humor quickly subsided though, seeing the signature black and white of the Empire. She had never taken a good look at the party she followed, now she attempted to see their allegeiance. She swore a Rebel insignia was embrodiered onto one of their jackets, yet she remained unsure. Reaching their destination, a gated fenced in area, guarded by Imperials, the group dismounted their speeders. Saraha did the same, remaining farther back though, hiding in the fog, watching the interaction closely. "Imperial scum!", one of the men called, whacking a cap off of an Imperial officer. The discomfort and slight irritation was visible on the officer's face. "So, how much are you elitists going to be giving to the Rebel cause for our work, huh?", another called, the group beginning to chuckle. The officer sighed irritably, "You shall be paid the same rate as civilians", he adjusted his cap, fitting its snugly on his head. At this time, a few Imperial soldiers walked by, turning to analyze the situation. "Rebel sympathizers! Attack", the group ordered, their carbines drawn, their fingers on the trigger. How the soldiers managed to finish the phrase was beyond Saraha, for the group of Rebels were in action before it was finished. She saw the flash of lasers, she heard the hum of a saber, and she smelt the burnt flesh in the air. The soldiers were not the only targets though, the officer's cap once more flew through the air, his body thudding to the ground. "Shall we?", one of the group members gestured towards the gate, the group heading into this foreign region. Saraha following behind. Miscellaneous Saraha was selected as a finalist for the Ms. Galaxy contest. She placed 4th. Voting ended May 8, 2010. Category:Player characters